Barely Managing
by send-flowers
Summary: This is based from the TV show Deadliest Catch. In Dutch Harbor, Alaska the King Crab season is soon starting and for Gina Hilden, store orders to be prepared. One store order and a certain Greenhorn may change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dutch Harbor, the f/v Northwestern and any other boat or crew are real. I don't own them, know them or to my knowledge know that this has ever happened to them. Gina Hilden and the employees at the Mini Mart are my characters.

**Barely Managing- Chapter 1**

It was a busy morning at the only Dutch Harbour Mini Mart. The manager, Gina Hilden, was busily sorting out orders for the crab boats that were due to leave within the next few days. Since the store opening three years prior, the captains bought the boats cigarette order or anything else that they could not get from the grocery store from the Mini Mart.

As Gina sorted out the order for the Cornelia Marie the loud ring of the stores cordless phone echoed though the empty store.

"Hello, Dutch Harbour Mini Mart." she answered, wading around the boxes behind the counter. Her face brightened instantly when she heard the voice. "Yes Sig, your order is almost ready." She burst into laughter at his next words.

"Did you get a box of Kit Kat's for me?"

"Yes Sig, they are here. Your order will be ready in about five minutes if you wanted to swing by and pick it up."

"Junior should be around soon for it. I sent him out a while ago to pick up some things."

"Junior?" The name never sounded familiar to her. "Is he a new greenhorn?"

"Oh no, it's the greenhorn, Jake, from last year." She could hear him shift papers around, assuming he was trying to find the best grounds early. "You never got to meet him when you were gone last year."

Gina missed last years King Crab and Opilio Seasons due to her father being sick. She decided to head home to Seattle for a month to be with him. "I guess I'll get to meet him now."

"I guess so. Well, I better let you go." There was mumbling in the background. "Edgar is saying something about a leak in the hydraulics."

"I'll see you later. Tell Edgar not to sip on the fluid. I hear it's poisionous."

There was a laugh from Sig. "I'll tell him. See you later Gina!"

Gina put the phone down and started tossing more cartons of smokes into a box. The thud of the door opening and closing sounded though the store. She continued on putting the last of the order for the Northwestern away as the customer roamed the store.

"Hey." The customer had approached the counter. "I'm here for an order for the Northwestern."

"I just finished it." Gina turned around, looking up from her 5' 2" stature and locked eyes with the greenhorn for the first time. He was standing at the counter eyeing all of the boxes. She smiled extending her hand for a shake. "I'm Gina, the manager here."

Jake reached out and made contact with her hand. "I'm Jake, the new guy on the totem pole."

"I've heard, Sig told me you were coming for the order." She started piling up the five boxes filled with the Northwestern order onto the counter. "I was a little suspicious when He said he needed 7 cartons of Marlboro added to the order. It's not the usual thing."

"Yeah, that's my part of the order." He answered as he reached for his wallet. "I never saw you here when I came for the order before Opilio. New here?

"Nah, I've been here since the store opened." She looked down for a second, letting her audburn hair fall around her face. Her tone changed. "I went home for a while last year to see my dad for the last time."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jake's words and face showed sadness. " I hope you're last moments together we great."

"Thank you." She smiled a little looking up into his blue eyes. "You're that only one who has said that."

Jake smiled back. "Here you have several fathers though. All the captains talk about you. Sig loves you to pieces and I'm sure all the captains feel the same way."

"Oh really?" Gina lifted a bag from behind the counter unto the stacked boxes. "I'm glad everyone feels that way. When this place first opened up, the captains and crews were the only real customers we had. I remember one day I was on the phone with the owner back in Seattle telling them that business wasn't the greatest." She started shifting though a box to the left of her for something as she continued. "Phil from the Cornelia Marie came in and hearing what I had said, promised he would keep this store open. Within a few days everyone in the community was coming here for smokes and snacks. I don't know how he did it, but he did."

By the end of the story Jake was eying the bag. "They'd do anything for anyone."

"Stop trying to snoop!" Gina grabbed the bag, tossed something from the box into the bag and tied the top. "Don't open this until you get to the boat. It's a surprise." She tossed the bag back over to Jake who barley caught it.

"If you say so..." He smiled back eyeing the boxes for a second. "Is this everything?"

"Yep. I think you guys all smoke too much." She looked at her order sheet quickly before ringing in the order. "I don't blame you guys though. That will be 876.73."

He handed Gina the work Visa to pay for the order. "I don't smoke too much unless I'm on the boat. It keeps me awake for hours and give my hands something to do between strings." Gina handed Jake the slip to sign and passed him back his receipt.

"Thanks." Jake smiled, handing back her pen and slip. "I better get going before Sig has my head. I still have stuff to do on the boat."

"Yeah, I still have to get a few more orders done before I leave this afternoon."

"How fun." Jake joked. "I hope you have a good time with that." Jake began piling boxes on top of each other to bring them to the truck. "We'll I'll get out of your way. See you later!" He called back from the door with the boxes.

"Bye!" Gina smiled and waved. She turned back to the boxes and gave a sigh. Gina went back to her work, sorting orders and serving customers until her eye caught something on the counter. "Of course he's leave the bag" she laughed. She tossed the bag by her belongings under the counter. In her mind the wheels turned. "Go home and rest or deliver the bag." she thought. "Bring the bag to the Northwestern." She decided.

**I'd great appreciate if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to Mahone Chic, Sports Devil and Paperbackwriter for the reviews!

It took me a while to post the second chapter due to my laptop going squirrelly. I now have to write my entries on my laptop and post them from my brothers computer, which takes a little longer. Hopefully my laptop will be fixed soon and I can post sooner instead of later. Either way here we go...

**Chapter 2**

After Jake had visited, Gina's shift at the store went quickly. Crew from the Rollo and the Wizard had come in for their orders, saying good bye to her before she left. Her close friend and fellow employee, Carrie had relieved her from her shift at 3pm.

Gina had made a quick stop home to change before heading down to the dock. It was chilly down on the dock and her jeans and coat weren't doing their greatest at keeping the cold wind out. She had just passed the Cornelia Marie when she heard her name being called from behind her. She whirled around to she Phil and Josh leaning on the wheelhouse railings having a smoke.

"What are you doing down here?" Josh asked tking a puff of his smoke.

Gina took a few steps toward the boat before answering. "I'm trying to find the Northwestern. They left part of their order behind." she replied, holding the surprise bag up.

"Don't tell me that's filled with the same thing you gave us." Phil bellowed down to her.

"Oh yes it is." she smiled.

A head popped out of the wheelhouse door and looked down at Gina. "Hello down there!"

"Hey Jake!"

"Thank you for the extra surprises, they are so cute!"

"You're welcome!" Gina laughed as Jake poked his head in and closed the door.

"The crew put them all over my dashboard for good luck." Phil rolled his eyes.

"They are going to be good luck!" Josh argued, laughing at his father.

Phil looked down at Gina, still addressing Josh. "Can't they be good luck without being poked in every imaginable space?"

Gina couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I hope it all works out for you, but I have to head to the Northwestern, where ever Sig docked."

"He's just down there a little ways." Josh pointed in the direction she was originally heading. You're going to have to climb onto the Time Bandit though. They had no choice, but to dock outside them."

"Thanks guys!" Gina headed on her way towards the Time Bandit, waving back at Phil and Josh.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Gina arrived at the Time Bandit. She eyed between the boat and the dock, taking a deep breath before steeping closer to make her way across.

"Let me help you Little Bit." Jonathan appeared, greeting her with his nick name for her. "You won;t make it across with those little legs." he joked.

"Thanks Jonathan." Gina reached her arms out to grab his hands. "Wait!" Gina panicked, while reaching into her purse, pulling out a banana and tossing it onto the deck. Jonathan laughed as he reached out again, this time pulling Gina onto the boat.

"Yay! I made it!" Gina pumped both hands into the air at her accomplishment.

Jonathan began walking over to the other side of the boat where the Northwestern was tied. "Now lets help you over to there."

"How did you know I was going to the Northwestern?" Gina followed behind him, looking over the railing

"Phil radioed over to make sure there was someone to help you."

"Awww, I'm glad to see you all care." Gina smiled. She reached over to the railing of the Northwestern as Jonathan lifted her.

"Edgar, There's a Little Bit coming your way!" Jonathan called out, getting Edgar to help.

"Woah!" Edgar announced as he approached, seeing Gina half on the boat. "Don't fall in!" He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over the rail.

Gina turned back to Jonathan "Thanks!" Just as she turned back to Edgar, the crane came down and almost rested on her head. "AHHHHHHHH!" Gina freaked for a second, dropping the bag to the deck and heading to the small walkway between the pots.

There was laughter behind her. She turned to see the three Hansen brothers plus Nick and Matt all laughing. "Fine, I come all this way to bring you your surprises and you treat me like a pot!" she joked, picking up the bag she had dropped.

"Awww, common! We're just playing around!

"No. I do you guys a favor and bring you gifts and you try and scare me."

"Can I have it?" Norman asked. "I'm the nice one."

"Yes you can, Norman." Gina reached into the bag and pulled out the surprise for Norman. "See, you are on the crab already."

Norman took the surprise, a small stuffed crab. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Norman"

"Can I have one?" Sig asked nicely. Gina gave him a glare. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Oh, alright." Gina started handing out stuffed crabs to the crew. Once they all had one she realized there was one left. "Where's Jake?"

"He's out doing a small errand, but he should be back soon." Sig spoke up, fitting his little crab into his shirt pocket.

"Could you give this to him for me?" Gina handed Jake's crab to Edgar. " I can't stick around, though I wish I could."

"Sure. Do you need help over the rail?" Edgar replied, putting the crabs by the launcher.

Gina approached the railing reaching over to the Time Bandit. Edgar once again took her waist and hoisted her over. She turned back to the crew and waved.

"Bye guys! Just in case I don't see you before you leave, good luck and be safe!"

Everyone called their farewells as she headed to the opposite railing. There was no sign of the Hillstrands or their crew. Gina looked over the railing and shivered at the water below. Tossing her purse to the dock, she began in her own way to get to the dock. First one leg, then the other over the railing then Gina reached one leg behind her onto the dock. When she felt secure, she went to reach her other leg back, leaning against the boat at the same time.

"WOAH!" Gina felt arms around her waist, pulling her to the dock. "That's not the best way to get off a boat."

"What is the best way to get off a boat?" Gina asked, turning to see Jake, smiling brightly.

"Jump!"

"Well, I'll do that next time Mr. Professional." Gina joked, picking up her purse and banana.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You left the bag behind so I brought it to the boat myself."

Jake nodded. "I realized I left it behind when I got back earlier. I was gonna go back later, but thanks. What was in the bag anyway?"

"You'll see. she grinned up at Jake. "I know you'll like it. Everyone else seems to."

"I'll take you're word for it." Jake reached for the railing of the Time Bandit. "Right now though I have to get back to work before Edgar has my head."

"Well, good luck with that."

Jake nodded and jumped to the boat and climbed over the railing. "See ya!"

"Bye! I hope you like your surprise!" Gina started to walk back towards the town, smiling outside and in. Why? She already knew hands down which boat was her favorite and who on the boat was making a good impression with her. All that ran though her mind was when she returned after going home. She could remember for days on end Carrie would talk about a guy named Jake and how he saved her from "impending doom" as she put it when she almost fell off the step stool at work. He had been in the store for an order and as if in slow motion he had come back and caught her. Now she knew why Carrie became so smitten with him. Jake was obviously a hard worker, nice and of course easy on the eyes. As thoughts of Jake streamed through her head her cheeks reddened, but no one would tell the difference if it was a boy or the chilly wind who made them turn. She had to tell Carrie. She would know what to do with Gina's new feelings. It had been a couple of years since she herself had a boyfriend and certainly never knew how to go about getting a guy such as Jake. Carrie would know more about him and his status for sure. Turning right towards the store her heart fluttered with hope on what Carrie would say.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everybody for reviewing and being patient while waiting for this chapter.**

I've been without internet for a while and my laptop has also been a little screwy, so I can't ever write the chapter and update later. I've also gotten a new job and I'll be moving out with my boyfriend soon into our own house! When there I'll hopefully have internet and my laptop should be fixed by then. For now I can't give any definite time of when I'll be updating, but be sure I'm not giving up on this story no matter what!

Now, for the most important part...on with the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

"I told you he catches eyes!" Carrie gushed as she finished serving a customer. Gina had gone to Carrie at work and just spilled her new sprung feelings for Jake to her. Now she need opinions and answers.

"I know you kinda like him so if you don't want me to then I can back off you know." she suggested. "I'll do that. I'm probably not his type anyway." Gina let out a sigh from her place on a stool behind the counter. She took another candy from the bag she was eating, giving it a harsh bit as if it was her problem with Jake or lack there of.

Carrie whirled around to look at her friend. "Do worry about it! He's cute, but Jake is not my type. I like the bad boys." putting emphasis on bad. "And don't think you're not his type. You don't know that yet. I don't know that yet. I don't know anything to do with him and if he's available, but he's worth trying for. We both know that."

Gina knew she was right. Jake was a great guy and despite being in the dark about his availability he was worth any amount of trouble she would have to go through. "Yeah. You're right. I hate you for it, but you are." she smiled.

"Hello there." greeted a customer as he entered the store.

Gina stood, knowing the voice. "Hey Josh. Why are you here so late?" It was only 7:30, but by that time none of the captains or crews showed at the store.

"Oh hey Gina." He waved back from his spot at the Rockstar cooler as he took out some drinks. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Gina pulled a bag loose from the rest to bag his purchase as he now neared the cash. Carrie standing next to her with a big grin on her face. "I just came back to talk to Carrie about something."

"She's interested in a guy." Carrie blurted out.

"Really?" Josh smiled, putting down a few Coffee flavored Rockstar drinks. "Do I know him? Maybe I can put in a good word for you."

Carrie gave a little squeal and jumped excitedly. "You do!" she started scanning in his stuff, giving him the scoop. "It's Jake!"

"My little brother!?" Josh said surprised.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Carrie leaned in as if it was top secret information. "Jake from the Northwestern."

"Ohhhhhh!" Josh looked over at Gina who was bagging his drinks while looking embarrassed. "Good choice."

"I thought so too!." Carrie agreed. "So do you think you could help us out? We don't know if he's seeing someone or what."

Josh thought for a second. "I know he's not in a serious relationship, but I also know he's been calling some girl every night."

"Okay," Carrie started scheming."See if you can find anything out about this mystery girl. If it's anything but serious, put in a good word for our girl here."

"I hate you two so much." Gina had resumed her spot on the stool and was eating her candy again.

"Common! Josh can get us an inside advantage."

"Yeah, I can get you the goods without you doing the dirty work."

"So apparently asking a guy out is dirty work now, Josh?" Gina looked up at him.

"You know what I mean." Josh explained. He took the handles of the bag and headed for the door. "I better get going. Dad's gonna want these soon to try them out. I hope you have a few more cases of these because if he likes these he'll be wanting them."

"Don't worry I have a few cases left over from the Rollo order. Phil will get his share if he wants them."

"Thanks Gina! I'll see what I can find out the next time I see Jake." Josh waved. "See you later Carrie!" he gave a smile and a wink in her direction before exiting the store.

Carrie made sure Josh was out of ear shot of the store before busting with excitement once more. "Now he's my kinda guy!" followed by a small growl.

Gina laughed."Then go after him! I saw that look on his face before he left!." she stood up to face her friend. "I even saw that wink."

"Yeah, but I can't just go after him."

"Why?" Gina inquired, taking back the question a moment later. "Wait I don't even want to know your reasoning. It rarely makes sense."

"I'm going to play hard to get." she explained. "If I just give in right away then It'll ruin the fun of the chase for him."

"You're weird." Carrie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Just think about it. If you two just start going out now then you'll have at least a couple of days before he leaves to get to know each other better and you woun't waste time apart."

"I want his mind on that boat stirring with thoughts of me." Carrie said. "It's sweeter when you wait anyway. Everything seems more romantic."

"If you say so." Gina picked up her coat, putting it on as she headed for the door. "I'm leaving now or do you want me to wait a little longer so it'll be sweeter." Gina joked.

"You can go. You leaving is so much sweeter then you sticking around any day." Carrie stuck her tongue out as revenge.

Just as Gina was reaching for the door, it swung open to reveal none other then the man of the night, Jake Anderson.

"We meet again." he smiled, stepping inside from the cold dark night.

Gina smiled, noticing the little red crab sticking out of a coat pocket. "We do indeed. I see you got your surprise."

Jake gave a little laugh. "Edgar put it in a pot and yelled at me saying a left a crab in a pot to rot from last year. When he showed me the pot, it had your little crab in it."

"Thats Edgar for you."

"Yeah." he looked up to see Carrie with a huge grin on her face. "It's cute. Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome. I ordered them for all the boats this year kinda as a thanks."

"It's a nice gesture." Jake took out his little crab and gave it a little squeeze before stuffing it back into his pocket. "Everyone loves them." He glanced over to see the excited look on Carrie's face. "What are you so happy about?"

Gina saw it as a way to get back at Carrie and spoke up quickly. "She has a crush." Gina confessed, knowing it was not the reason why Carri looked like the Cheshire Cat.

Carrie shot her a look before nodding.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Jake inquired, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"It's Josh Harris."

"I just saw him leaving here. That must be why shes so giddy." Jake commented.

"Yeah, shes not gonna calm down for a while now."

"He's a nice guy You should ask him out. I'm pretty sure he likes you."

"Yeah, I know." Carrie nodded. "I'm gonna let him wait it out a little. Give him a little chase if you know what I mean."

"No I don't" Jake laughed.

"I told her she was loony, but she never listens."

"Well, good luck with that plan." Jake gave a quick look around the store before pulling out a calling card. "Sorry, but I have a to make a quick call before it's too late. The pay phone is out at The Elbow Room."

"It's okay, it's right over there by the Gatorade cooler." Carrie directed.

She could see the sadness pour into Gina's eyes instantly at the mention of the phone call. She knew who he was calling. It was the girl.

She gave a vague smile to Jake before leaving. "Bye you two, I'm heading out." and without another word she was out the door.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she just has a few things on her mind."

Jake nodded, understanding what it's like before heading to the phone to make his call. He lifted the reciever, punched in the card number. Carrie watched him for a minute as he shifted nervously, letting out a long sigh. He was staring down at his shoes when suddenly his eyes darted up with a sparkle in them. "Hey Natalie, it's Jake..."

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Quick update

Long time no update. This is just an update in my life so everyone knows why it's taking so long until the next chapter. As I wrote before I am moving. Let me rephrase that, I have moved. I've been in my house for about a week and we only just got the internet. Between then and now, my laptop has crashed and I have lost the two chapters I have written. Don't worry, a friend of mine is trying to recover some stuff for me, if not I plan on writing them over again. So don't worry, Im not dead, just busy unpacking, working and possibly even re-writing!

Also as a side note: This was on the cover of my local newspaper:

/index.cfm?sid151047&sc79

It's an article about a nine year old boy who works on his grandfathers crab fishing boat. They make a mention of his favourite show Deadliest Catch. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks everybody for being so patient while waiting for the next chapter. It seems it's a no go for saving my laptop so I just grabbed my boyfriends computer and here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Gina walked though the cold night air towards her apartment. She did not want to stick around to hear Jake converse with some girl probably from where his hometown is. Part of her knew she was going to have to fess up and face Jake eventually. She couldn't keep on dodging him when he went to make a call or when he came into the store. In the same sense she had to tell him soon or she would be eaten alive by her own mind wondering if he felt the same.

Once at the stairs to her apartment, she looked to her right and slowly stepping up letting the view of the harbor into sight as she rose. The lights from the boats gently lit her door, making it easier to open in the dark. She stepped inside and greeted her cat, Bowie, before setting her purse down next to the couch and setting foot into her kitchen while shaking off her coat.

"Food...food...food...food..." she murmured as she rummaged through the fridge. She gave a sigh of defeat closing the door and leaning against it, forehead on the freezer door. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." She blindly reached to her left for the cordless phone on a shelf and punch in a number.

"Dutch Harbor Mini Mart, how may I help you?"

"Stop sounding so happy on the phone, Carrie." Gina commented, making her way back into her living room and flopping down on the couch. "You make me want to puke."

"Long time no talk." Carrie joked. "Are you missing me that much?"

"No, I'm just hungry and you're the only one I know who is crazy enough to chip in and get a large pizza and garlic fingers when they get off of work." she suggested slyly.

"You are so right."

"So, are you in?"

"Of course!" Carrie said. 'I'll buy the pizza on the way over. Do you want bacon on the garlic fingers?"

"Of course and you know the choice of toppings."

"Yes, we've done this too many times." Carrie giggled. She was cut short by the feeling of eyes on her. She glanced up from her place behind the counter to see Jake looking over at her. "What about your morning shift tomorrow?"

"Jess will totally take the shift if I call her. She loves the morning shifts for some reason."

"Perfect." Gina answered, watching Jake now look through their small selection of pre-made subs. "Can I bring a guest or two?"

"Yeah, sure." Gina answered unsure. Carrie usually knew when she and Gina ordered Pizza it was a girls night between the two where they talked just hung out and did whatever they wanted. She figured Carrie would be careful when inviting people over on that night knowing what they were like. "Who were you inviti-"

Before Gina could finish she heard Carrie cover the mouthpiece of the store phone and yell at someone. There was a pause and Carrie uncovered the phone. "I'm bringing two guests. We'll be there at 9:30 or so."

"You never answered me!" Gina insisted before hearing her co-worker hanging p the phone.

Gina set her phone back on the shelf. Deciding she needed to get comfier, she headed to her room down a small hallway to change into her pajamas before her guest and mystery guests showed in an hour or so. Then to call Jess to switch shifts.

"YOU!" Carrie screamed at Jake, while he stood over the sub cooler. "Don't eat those things. You're having pizza soon!"

Jake looked up confused at Carrie. "What?"

"Gina and I are having pizza at her house soon and you're invited."

"I'll have to check in with Sig, but I'm sure he'll let me off the boat for the night."

"Check in with Sig?" Carrie teased, knowing full well Jake had to answer to Sig no matter what. "He's not your father."

"But he pays me." Jake answered, approaching the counter.

"Either way, you're getting pizza. Not a weird sub from here, not so half-assed meal from whoever is cooking on the boat tonight. Pizza and garlic fingers. You only have one condition."

"And what is that."

"Bring Josh."

Jake broke into a smug smile. "Oh, I see. I have to deliver you your crush for food. I don't know if I like this exchange." he joked.

"Fine." Carrie sighed. "You can have a can of Pepsi too. Damn you drive such a hard bargain."

"You have a deal." Jake slowly headed for the door as he spoke. "I'll go talk to Sig and get Josh. This better be good pizza."

"Okay, meet me back here in an hour."

The door shut with a small clank and Carrie thought about what she had heard shortly before. She was not a nosy person, but when their are no customers in the store and nothing more to do, Carrie's mind wandered to the one sided conversation.

Jake's conversation to Natalie didn't seem to go to well. The conversation seemed to linger on the space between the two on the phone.

"But you know I had to come here. It's my job. I'll never have an opportunity like this again if I leave."

"I'll be back before Christmas. Yes Natalie, I really want to work this out. I never wanted to leave you like this after our fight, but I had to leave the next day."

"Could I have got later tickets? You know if I could have left later I would have, but there was no possible way. Sig wanted us all on the boat weeks ago to start preparing."

"It's doesn't work like that."

"I never intentionally left right after to prove a point! It's when my plane was scheduled to leave. I told you about it before, weeks before I left."

"Why do you think I keep calling you every night?"

Listening to Jake defend himself and this job was almost sickening to hear. Who ever this Natalie girl was she seriously never understood anything about crab fishing or commitment to your boat, crew and captain. Jake obviously knew very well and the only thing holding him back from complete commitment was lack of trust and communication on her side. Jake was at least willing to fix it or leave it on good terms from miles away.

Things were going to change. Jake was going to have fun tonight and so was Gina. They both deserve it. And it never hurt to invite Josh along for Carrie's own amusement.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! Heres another chapter!

Chapter 5

Sitting on the couch, Gina waited for her guests to arrive. It was already 9:45 and normally Carrie would already be there with the pizza. She just assumed she was running behind with closing the store or that the pizza place was busy, which was rare for that time of night.

While home she had changed into her pajamas and called Jess to switch her shift. She had also thought a lot about Jake. She had decided she was going to tell Jake the next chance she got. Plain and simple. She could not cheat herself or Jake out of knowing what could be.

Laughter from outside broke her thoughts. She heard steps climb up her stairs and a knock on the door before the laughter entered her house.

"Pizza delivery!" Carrie called, flinging her shoes to the side and stepping into the house.

"Hey." Gina called back, getting up to help her friend with the pizza. Thats when she realized Carrie wasn't holding the pizza.

"Hello!" she heard male voice call from the front porch. Soon, the body that matched the voice stepped into view.

"What a surprise, Josh." Gina smiled smugly at her co-worker.

Carrie smiled back, knowing Gina never knew the full extent of her guests.

"God, I'm starved." came another voice from the front porch. Soon a pair of bright blue eyes appeared from under a hat.

Gina turned toward Carrie and gave her a frown. "The pizza is waiting, Jake."

"Everyone can sit out in the living room. I'll get plates, napkins and drinks." Gina hurried into the kitchen, closely followed by Carrie.

"He's not with the Natalie girl." Carrie whispered. "She hates him being a fishermen and just wants him there."

"I really didn't need to know her name." Gina answered, the sadness showing in her voice again.

"Don't you understand? He's available!" Carrie tried to reason with her. "It seems all he wants is to keep the peace and end it peacefully. He's just a nice guy with a loose end."

"I just wanted one night to think about it."

"All you have is one night!" Carrie argued, still keeping her voice down. "They are both leaving tomorrow for who knows how long."

"I know you just want this to work, but you have to tell him now."

"Then why don't you do the same with Josh?" Gina turned to face her friend.

"Because..." Carrie trailed off.

"Because is not an answer."

"He's too free." Carrie answered, pulling can's of Pepsi from the fridge. "He seems like the type who does not want to be tied down with a girlfriend."

"He's free, but not that free. Besides, I know he likes you. I'm pretty sure it's a known fact."

Carrie replied with a silent stare.

"Just do it. You know you want to." and with that Gina walked into the living room carrying everything, but the napkins. Carrie followed with a sigh, grabbing a handful of napkins as she passed.

As she laid the plates on the table, Gina noticed the men had already started in on the garlic fingers. Standing over by her large collection of DVD's Jake was chewing a garlic finger.

"Is this good?" Jake asked, pulling The Blair Witch Project from the shelf.

"Noooo, I bought it because that movie sucked." Gina joked, placing everything on the table.

"Isn't that based off a true event or something." Josh inquired.

"Not really." Carrie flipped open the pizza box and took a slice. "The place in the movie is real, but no one really knows if the legend is true.

"If you like movies that scare the hell out of you then yeah, it's great" Referring back to Jake's question. "Anything to do with ghosts, aliens or creepy legend then I love it.

"Can we put it on?"

"Anyone have any objections?" Gina asked, already getting the DVD player ready. Everyone answered with a simple no or shook their head.

"Wait!" Carrie threw down her slice of half eaten pizza and running down the hallway and into a random room. "I want my Pajamas."

Josh and Jake looked at Gina questioningly. "She stays here a lot, so she has a pair of Pajamas here."

"Okay." Josh answered, a smile playing on his face.

"I'm starting the movie!" Gina called out to Carrie.

"I'l be there in a minute!"

"Hurry." Gina went to sit with her plate of food, but when she noticed that Carrie had left her plate next to Josh on the couch. She was forced to sit by Jake.

As the movie started Carrie strolled in in her pajamas smiling at Gina next to Jake.

Gina knew Carrie wanted this to work for her, but in the mean time, Gina wanted the same for friend. She knew Carrie could be stubborn and do things at her own pace, but she knew Josh would break the pattern and some how break Carrie down and get her to give in. She just wished there was a sign of hope for her so she would not be setting herself up for a fall with Jake.

I hope you enjoyed! I hoping to to have another chapter written by later tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

So here is a short, but sweet chapter 6!

Chapter 6

"So that was creepier than what I thought it would be." Jack commented when the credits started playing.

"I don't know what it is, but the woods have always scared the hell outta me, but this movie just confirms it even more." Gina explained. "There's this one place that reminds me of this movie too. My parent always brought me to this small wooded area with cabins for summer and winter vacations. It has this old house there. Not a cabin, a house. There is even an old trail that leads to the nearest town. It's a good 3 hour walk there though. It's just a very old, very scary, lonely abandoned house in the middle of no where. There are a few stories about the place. The more spoken and believed one is that a young couple with a bit of money to spend built the house. Apparently when they moved in they had a young girl and the woman was also pregnant. After a while people began only seeing the woman-"

"She wasn't pregnant anymore." Jake butted in. "People started thinking the family had fallen ill and started bring the family presents, but no one was ever around when they visited so they left the gifts on the step of the house. One man went inside to check on the family and found out why no one ever saw them. The wife went mad at birth and stabbed her newborn boy, husband and girl. Every gift brought to them were left around the mantle and the wife was found lying in front of it with a blanket over her as if she had laid down and died."

"How'd you know?" Gina looked at him questioningly.

"Everyone in Anacortes knows the story." Jake smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "Have you ever gone camping there?"

"I went with my three cousins two years ago. Lets just say that place is scary as hell at night."

Josh and Carrie listened eagerly as the two chatted back and fourth.

"My sister and a few of her friends went last summer. I was home for that week and mom, of course being all overprotective made me go with them." Jake laughed. "I spent my one week home from fishing watching over my sister at some creepy house. They even left a gift of an apple on the step."

"Did she take it in?" Gina asked, referring to the mother who is believed to haunt the house. She loved ghost stories, especially if they were first hand and thought to be real.

"Well, the apple was ripped apart and strewn around the entrance to the place, but we also heard animals running around all night too, so we don't really know."

"So, whats your take on the place?" Carrie piped in, trying to figure out if Jake believed in the supernatural.

"I think there is something on the go there. All night we thought we heard creaking coming from inside the house."

"Thats weird because there are no doors in the place."

"We noticed that too. Was the front door there when you were there?"

"ummm...I think so...yeah it was leaning against a tree by front of the house."

"It wasn't there when we went. All I can think is who would be willing to walk so far to talk a door and walk back out with it?"

"An even creepier dude?" Josh laughed.

"Pretty much." Gina laughed. "I can't wait to go again this year.

"You're going again?" Jake asked, seeming intrigued.

"A couple of friends are planning to go after winter. The last I heard they wanted to sleep in the house on the floor."

"I'd be up for that."

"Well, if your free you can come along. You can be our big strong man to protect us." Gina giggled, blushing a little.

"So you two are from the same place?" Josh inquired, bringing the topic back to Gina on Jake.

"It seems like it." Jake beamed, looking over at Gina.

Gina smiled. Not only has she met a guy who now spends most of his time in Dutch Harbor and believes in the paranormal, she also met someone who this now made her feel a little more closer to Jake even though there was no real sharing or intense talking. Just knowing they shared the same stomping ground made her feel a little more comfortable about the situation. Mean while, looking over at Josh with his arm lightly draped over Carrie's shoulder, Gina knew she never had to worry about her friend because the cheshire grin she dawned showed it all.

Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to get this bit out since I'm working the rest of the week and I may not be able to write until a few days later.

I hope you enjoyed none the less!


	8. Chapter 7

I managed to get today off after almost having my nose broke. Due to my free time here is another chapter!

Chapter 7

Gina's guests talked most of the night away discussing everything from where they were from to their childhood. Jake and Gina shared more about their home talking about where they liked to hang out and their favorite place to eat. It seemed Gina was almost as surprised to know Jake's favorite cafe also was The Jingle.

By 2:30 Gina and Carrie were trying to talk the guys to getting back to their boats so they would not be too tired in the morning before heading off. They insisted they would rather stay out since they rarely got to do such a thing before leaving.

"What ever you say boys." Carrie answered after many objections of having them head home. "Just don't come crying to us when your Captains are yelling at you to work harder.

"Well, dad expects me to be out all night anyway." he said with a grin, hauling out a smoke. He raised it in his hand in Gina's direction, questioning if he could smoke inside.

"Sorry," Gina answered. "You have to go out on the step or on the patio with that."

"Okay." Josh answered. He got up and turned, looking back at Carrie sitting on the couch. "Join me?" Giving Jake and Gina a short glance, then returning his eyes to her.

"Oh, yes!" Carrie jumped from her spot and showed Josh where the back porch was. Gina knew as they left the room it was Josh's way to get her to talk to jake more.

Jake and Gina sat in silence for a second. Gina was sitting sideways against the arm of the couch facing Jake.

"Go how did you make your way all the way up to Dutch harbor if your from Anacortes?" Jake asked, keeping his eyes on the flame of a candle the was in front of him.

"A few years ago I started working at the main Kelly's Connivence. She wanted to expand to other areas and one night while watching the show she got the idea to put one here. She wanted someone she could trust running the store when it opens so she asked me, knowing I also watched Deadliest Catch. I said sure and within the month I had moved here and started running the store."

"So you saw the show before?"

"Yeah, the second season was being taped when the store opened." Gina paused and then grinned. "It was so weird serving the captains when they first stared coming in. I realized they were just normal guys and now I'm good friends with them."

"If you watch the show then how come you never knew who I was?" Jake asked with a smug look.

"I haven't watched all of season 3 yet." she explained. "I missed it when I went to visit my dad, so instead of watching the last part, I waited for it to start playing from the beginning again so I haven't got to see you do your job yet, but I'm sure your good at it."

Jake nodded in response, letting the room fall silent again. Jake shivered, then looked around the room for a second.

"Cold?"

"No, I just got a chill for no reason."

"Feel like your being watched?"

Jake nodded and then realized what she ment by her question. Across the room, hiding under a large plant hid her cat, Bowie.

"Bowie is not used to guys being in the house." Gina commented. "When it's just me and Carrie, he's always around purring up a storm."

As if Bowie knew he was being talked about, he ran up to Jake and pounced over him and onto Gina's lap.

"Awwwww, is someone lonely?" she said, rubbing behind Bowie's ears. He instantly started purring, turning towards Jake and looking up at him. "He want's you to pet him."

Jake started petting the cat. "This is why I like cats. They demand your attention. Living with a cat is like working on a boat."

"Do you have a cat?"

"I'm not around enough to take care of one." Jake paused for a moment. "An ex of mine gave me one, but I gave it back because I knew I would not be able to take care of it."

Gina nodded in understanding, wondering if the ex he was talking of was the Natalie Carrie told her about.

Jake hesitated for a second before continuing. "She hates cats almost as she hates me being here. I ended up taking the cat back jut before I left and giving it to my mom because I didn't want Natalie to just give it away.

Gina just confirmed it was Natalie. She never wanted to judge someone without knowing them, but she really didn't sound that appealing. "Thats kinda shitty."

"Yeah, but now I know that Snickers is okay."

Gina smiled at the name. "Snickers is the cutest name ever."

"Mom and I named him that." Jake explained. "He's a dark tabby cat with light spots of brown that looks like peanuts, so we named him after the bar."

"It's nice though that you found him a nice place to live." She held back for a second before continuing. "At least Snickers is safe from Natalie."

Jake nodded, deep in thought for a minute. "She's still really pissed off that I'm here."

"Well, it's your job and yes it is dangerous and keeps you away for a while, but you choose to do it and she should respect that." Gina said, supporting Jake. "I think she shouldn't care about your job. She should trust and respect you enough for you to come out here without complaint. No one should have control over what someone else should do with their life."

Jake silently nodded. Gina could read on his face that she had hit a cord in his mind.

"Sorry if I said too much."

"Oh, no don't worry." Jake said, turning towards her. Bowie jumped from her lap and scurried down the hallway and into one of the rooms. "You've just explained how I feel about the situation perfectly. It's been over between us since she brought the subject up, but now I at least I know what to tell her when I call her for the last time.

Gina was relieved that Jake was willing to spill his guts over such a subject. She knew she had to tell him now. He knew she was okay with his job and all. It would be a reverse though in relationships in crab fishing. Usually the significant other was back home. If a relationship was to blossom, Gina would be in Dutch and Jake would be leaving her at the end of each season to go home.

"Is she who you called tonight at the store?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda glad I went there to call too." he smiled. Then I would not have gotten the weirdest invitation to eat pizza."

"There's a reason for that weird invitation." Gina started, blushing a little, readying herself to tell him how she felt. Jake turned to her, clearly not knowing what she was about to say. "I called Carrie to come over for pizza and she invited you beca-"

"It's freezing out there!" Carrie exclaimed from the porch door as she entered the house. She ran inside, dawning Josh's hoodie and looked at the two on the couch. Gina was shooting daggers at Carrie for cutting her off. She couldn't tell Jake now. Josh followed, catching the look on Gina's face, knowing something was amiss.

"Jake, come out for a smoke?" Josh encouraged.

"You were just out."

"I'm ready for another." Josh pushed.

"If you say so." Jake said getting up and following Josh.

As soon as she heard the door close, Gina looked over at Carrie, obviously her time with Josh went better then her time with Jake.

"I was about to tell him!"

"What?"

"I was about to tell him exactly why you invited him over for pizza."

Carrie's face fell when Gina told her. "I'm sorry, I never knew." she tried to explain. "Josh and I were cold."

"I know, I know" Gina said. "I was just so close to finding out what would happen between us."

"Yeah." Carrie put her hands in the pocket of the hoodie. "Josh is leaving tomorrow."

"How did things go with you to." a grin re-appearing on Gina's face.

"Well, he's going soon, but when he gets back he wants to take me out on a proper date." Carrie beamed.

"Thats good."

The back door opened on the guys stepped back into the house.

"Smoking seems to go so much faster when Carrie's not out there." Jake made a comment. The small grin on his face told he was filled in on Josh's and Carrie's status.

Carrie moved back to her spot by Josh, so Jake could sit back by Gina. She was hoping he would clue in that he could have someone to come back to when he's done the season. Jake smiled at the two to the right of him and then looked over at Gina. Was it a sign? Probably not, but Gina liked to keep hopeful. At least her friend was happy with Josh. Maybe she'd get another chance before Jake left in the morning, though it seemed unlikely.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and have another chapter up within the next few hours.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks once again for all the reviews! This was probably my favourite chapter to write because I never really knew how I was gonna end it, but I figured it out at the last moment. If this chapter does not make you readers happy then I don't know what will. lol

Heres the next chapter!

Chapter 8

Around 3:30 or so the guys finally decided to head back to the dock, leaving Gina and Carrie ready to head to bed. They tidied the living room, chatting about the night and the next days plans. Carrie was going to head to the dock around 10ish in the morning to see Josh off and Gina was still deciding. Carrie said she should go see Jake before he left, maybe try and send him the message that she would be waiting for him and wishing him a great trip.

It was now morning and Gina could hear Gina rushing around in the spare room getting ready to see Josh. She let out a small yawn, not letting sleep take over again and slid out of bed. She opened the door to see Carrie scurry down the hallway and towards the door.

"Heading off so early?" Gina said, flowing behind her to the front porch.

"Oh!" Carrie said in surprise. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, I woke on my own accord."

"Okay." Carrie slipped her shoes on in a hurry. "I'm gonna run home and change before heading down to the dock. Are you going down?"

"I don't think so." Gina replied.

"Why? I'm sure Jake would appreciate you seeing him off."

"I dunno. I might go for a walk down there later." Gina thought for a second. "If he's there then I might stop and chat if their not too busy."

"If thats what you wanna do." Carrie slipped on Josh's hoodie, which she kept from the night before. "I'll call you after. Maybe we can hang out after."

"Okay, bye bye."

Carrie slipped out the door and left Gina alone. She decided a warm shower and a nice breakfast was in order.

Carrie had finished getting cleaned up and she was heading towards the dock with Josh's hoodie under her arm. She hurried her pace when she realized she was late to see Josh. It was almost 10:30 as she ran towards the dock where she saw the Cornelia Marie. The crew was scurrying about readying the boat to leave. She could see Phil on the dock talking to Sig about something that seemed to be troubling the Norwegian captain. She could tell Sig was not a happy person as he made some sort of hand motions, obviously describing something with his boat.

"I can't believe this is happening now!" Sig said in frustration.

"Especially after you already had it fixed." Phil replied, looking over to Carrie when he realized she was approaching.

"And under what privilege do we get to see you here?" Sig asked, the annoyance dropping from his face a little.

"I'm here to see your oldest son." Carrie refereed to Phil, giving him a little poke in the arm. "Is he busy?"

Phil turned, looking up into the wheelhouse where Murray was. "Murray! Where's Josh?" He yelled out. The rest of the crew continued working to get things finalized.

"In the galley, I'll call him up." Murray said over the radio. Phil nodded back to Murray in approval.

"So you and Gina kept the guys out late?" Sig asked.

"We were actually trying to send them home earlier, but they chose to stay out late."

Phil nodded with a smirk. "Whatever so say."

A thud came from behind them. Turning to see what it was, Josh was standing there from just jumping off the ship. "Hey." he said approaching, the grin on his face telling everything.

Phil rolled his eyes as he said his farewell. "I'll be talking to you just before we leave, Sig. Bye Carrie." He gave a wave before boarding his boat.

"Sure." Sig turned and headed towards his boat. "See ya Carrie."

Carrie could see Jake on the stack on the Northwestern helping Matt and Norman chain down the pots.

"So, I got your hoodie." she smiled, reaching out the hoodie to Josh.

"Thanks." He took the hoodie from her and wrapped his arms around her. "You never had to come all the way down here you know."

"I know." she breathed in his scent of sea and cologne. "I wanted to see you at least once more. Besides, you need this hoodie. It doesn't do much, but it's better then one less hoodie when fishing.

He nodded in agreement. He never really knew what to say. He couldn't talk long since they were leaving soon and there was so much work to be done. he just stood there and held her for a minute.

"I know you're really busy." Carrie started, reading his mind. "I'll guess I'll get going now." she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I think we might be coming back here to drop our first load off." Josh said. "I'm not sure though."

"Don't worry about it." Carrie smiled weakly. "I'll be waiting."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." she replied softly into his chest when he pulled her into another hug.

"I better go." Josh spoke up finally after a few minutes. "Dad will probably kill me if I don't get back to work."

Carrie nodded sadly. Josh leaned down and gave her one more kiss before turning to jump aboard the Cornelia Marie. He turned back to see her once more and blew her a kiss. Carrie smiled, pretending to catch it and put it in her pocket. She turned to walk down the docks when she realized Jake was looking down at her.

"Hey." he called down from the stack.

"Hey up there. I heard you guys are having some problems."

"Yeah, we're having some re-occuring prop problems. It's gonna keep us here for a long while."

"About how long?" Carrie questioned, a plan brewing in her head.

"Some time tonight." Jake estimated. "We're almost done getting stuff ready though so we're gonna be waiting on getting it fixed, which is the most annoying thing."

"Well, good luck on that." I have to head out. I'm supposed to be hanging out with Gina soon." she mentioned her friends name in hope to get some sort of response.

"Tell her I said hello." he called down.

"I will." she smiled, waving back as she turned. She could not wait to tell Gina she had a second chance at telling Jake.

Gina was just getting back from the grocery store in the early night. Waiting for her on her front step was Carrie.

"You missed me that much."

"He' not leaving until tonight!" Carrie blurted out, getting up to take some bags from her friend.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Gina questioned, thinking she ment Josh.

"No, Jake is not leaving until sometime tonight." Carrie patiently explained. "Josh is probably gone or leaving now."

Gina unlocked her door and stepped inside. "So why is Jake not leaving until tonight?"

"There's something wrong with the boat." Carrie explained. "Sig said something about the prop."

"Okay."

"Thats all you have to say?!" Carrie sighed. "I waited outside for almost 2 hours knowing you left your cell phone behind AGAIN like always t tell you this important news and all you have to say is okay?"

"Yep." Gina laid the bags down in the kitchen and began going through them one at a time and putting stuff away.

"It's only 7 now so you may still have time."

"Time for what?"

"To go see him before he leaves." Carrie explained, frustrated Gina was not catching on. "To tell him you like him."

"I don't want to bug them. They probably have a lot of work to do."

"Gina, Jake told me earlier that they would have their preparations done earlier since they were not expecting to leave late."

Gina knew she had to go. Carrie would haul her down there by her hair if she had to.

"Fine." Gina reasoned."I'll go after I put the groceries away and change."

"Good." Carrie said, putting a box of cereal in the cupboard.

Gina walked down the dock towards where the Northwestern was last known to be tied up. She could see Edgar and Norman looking around and getting ready to set off fishing King Crab.

"Hey." Gina called, jogging up to the boat.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Edgar asked from the boat. Gina could tell he was a little nervous about something.

"I wanted to talk to Jake for a minute," Gina explained "but I guess it's too late."

"Now what!" Sig yelled from the wheelhouse door, wondering what was holding up his younger brother. He eased up when he saw Gina. "Sorry, we're just a little behind and missing a crew member."

"Have you seen Jake?" Edgar asked.

"Jake's not here?" Gina asked, extremely surprised.

"We're gonna leave without him of he's not here soon." Sig called, frustration still showing as he ran a hand through his hair. He went back into the wheelhouse.

"So you don't know where he is?" Edgar seemed surprised. "I figured he might be out with you?" Edgar hinted at something Gina seemed not to know about.

"I haven't seen him. I actually came here to see him."

Edgar pulled the back rope from the dock. "Well, he's been gone for a little while and that all we really know. It's weird for the kid to do this."

Gina nodded in agreement. She turned to leave and thats when she saw him. Jake was running down the dock towards the boat.

"He's coming!" she called to Edgar, pointing down the dock at him.

"He better hurry faster or Sig's gonna make him swim to the boat." Norman commented, pulling the last rope from the dock, allowing toe boat to float away from the dock a little.

Jake ran past Gina and leaped onto the boat, just clearing the water.

"You almost missed the boat kid." Edgar said, patting him on the back. He turned to look at Gina, who was slowing heading back down the dock. "Now don't miss her." He pointed.

Jake looked back at Gina, running to the end of the boat to be closer to her. "Gina!"

Gina turned, hearing Jake call out to her. She began running for the boat, which Sig had now put into a low gear and was steering straight down the end of the empty dock.

"Sorry I can't talk." he said when she had caught up to him. "Thanks for seeing me off." He smiled, he had just gotten off the phone with Natalie and told her it was completely over and his job was his life. He knew in his mind he would not have said it without Gina's guiding words.

"It's okay. I understand it's your job." she paused for a moment, hesitant to tell him this way. She actually wanted to know what his response would be. She took a breath and started. "I wanted to tell you this last night, but I never really know how and all."

"Tell me what?" he called back. Sig had started to steer down the docks a little faster, causing Gina to start jogging.

"I..." she was almost afraid to say it. "I like you!"

"What?" Sig had revved the engine into a faster gear, causing more noise. Jake leaned over the edge to hear her better.

"I like you!" Gina cried out once more. She had run out of dock and was now standing, waiting for a reply from Jake. She never expected much of a reply from him as he slowly stared back at her from the boat. She realized he was grinning like a fool and he ran for the wheelhouse. She figured that was it and she turned to leave, figuring maybe he felt the same since his grin seemed like an appropriate response.

When she least expected it she heard Jake's voice call from the intercom of the Northwestern. "I like you too!"

Gina turned, almost mimicking the cheshire grin Jake had plastered on his face moments ago. She liked Jake and he liked her. She could not wait to tell Carrie how she almost missed the boat and the man it carried.


	10. Chapter 9 aka the second ending

So everyone thought Chapter 8 was the last chapter, but you were all wrong. I was thinking maybe I should leave it and let the readers think it really is the end, but for some reason I'm gonna write this. I'm calling it ending number two.

I just wanted to say thank you again for all the reviews from everybody!

Ending Number Two.

Gina woke abruptly from her sleep. It was 4:48 in the morning and someone thought calling her so early was a good idea. She grabbed for her cellphone and eyed the caller ID.

"Carrie?" she murmured as she put the phone up to her head. "Hello?"

"They're back!" Carrie's voice sounded energized as if she had been up all night drinking Red Bull.

"Who's back?" Gina asked, sitting up in bed and looking out her bedroom window. The sky was lighting up slowly, a light blue highlighting the horizon while the deep blue covered the sky straight above.

"Josh and Jake!" Carrie almost screamed. Josh's voice was heard saying something in the background. "Josh said Jake has been back for about an hour or two now. You never knew?"

"How did you find out?"

"Josh called me just as they were tying up." Carrie explained. There was a silence. "He's probably sleeping or something." Carrie reasoned.

"Sleeping like any sane person would after working on the bering sea?" Gina said a little louder so as Josh could hear it. "I'm sure thats what he's doing."

"Whatever you say." Carrie replied, laughing at something Josh said. "We'll I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Sure."

"Talk to you later." Carrie said before hanging up.

It had been almost three weeks since Gina had last seen Jake. Her heart fluttered thinking back to when he was staring back at her from the Northwestern. She had gotten the answer she was hoping for. She thought of her friends on the dock and how she wished she knew. She would have waited at the dock for his, despite the early hour.

She rolled back over in bad, making mental plans to head to the docks when the hour seemed more decent for visiting. Maybe her and Jake could grab some lunch if time even permitted. She knew he would most likely still have some work to do on the boat for Sig, but not much. Closing her eyes she began to drift off into dream land once more. She heard a faint knock in the distance. Thinking it was a dream evolving she let herself drift off further. Her brain finally twisted the noise into reality and she sat up in bed wondering who was interrupting her sleep once more. She got up, throwing on a hoodie, she made her way downstairs. Figuring it was Carrie and Josh trying to ruin her morning, she hauled the door open with a tug, letting a rush of cold air flow in. She took in a breath of air, a combination of the cold rush and the figure on her doorstep. She smiled and stepped aside, making room for her guest.

"I hope it's not too early." Jake said, stepping past her.

"I actually just got woken up by Carrie telling me you were back." Gina replied, closing the door. "I honestly didn't think I was going to see you just yet. I figured you would be a little more normal and actually be trying to catch up on some sleep."

"I slept the whole way back. Now I'm just hungry." He held up a bag stamped with "Leo's Dinner". That particular restaurant opened early for the fisherman and coast guards to get breakfast. "I hope you are too."

"I am a little." she stepped into the kitchen and retrieved two forks from the drawer. She offered him one, sitting next to him where he was now opening the Styrofoam packages.

"I just got the regular meal with the eggs, bacon and toast. I hope you like it." he smiled.

"You can never go wrong with bacon and eggs."

"No!" Jake said in almost agony. "My yokes broke!"

Gina laughed at the sit or his breakfast. One egg had obviously not survived the trip to her house and was now had it's yoke plastered all over the inside of the container. She took a piece of her toast and dipped in a particular area where it seemed to start pooling.

"It's still good." she commented.

"Thank you."

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, sharing shy glances and smiles. Neither of them wanted to break the quiet communication between them or bring up past spoken words. They knew how each other felt and thats all that mattered.

Gina, letting the sleepiness of the morning overtake her, gave a meek yawn. She slid her legs beside her and curled up against Jake, who was now yawing. His body slumped down the couch a little, finally getting some real relaxation from he King Crab season. He looked down at Gina, already drifting off. Smiling her leaned over, giving hr a gentle kiss on her forehead before losing his eyes to join her in dream land.

"Jake." Gina whispered in a half asleep state. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

Thats the other ending! I hope you all enjoyed this one also.

I have some ideas for a sequel and another idea for a second story. I don't know which I'll start first, but I will be writing something else soon thats for sure.


End file.
